13 Príncipes
by evagante
Summary: La historia a través de Hans, Lo que ocurrió antes, durante y después del film. ¿Por qué quería la corona de Arendelle?, ¿Qué pasa en Las Islas del sur?, ¿Quiénes son sus doce hermanos mayores?. Una historia de líos Reales, Guerra, amor, aventura. .13 Príncipes. The Southern Isles.
1. Malas Noticias

¡Hola! Si han llegado a este fiction, seguramente ha sido por que han caído bajo el encanto te Frozen.

Esta historia tiene como personaje central a Hans.

Quiero explicar por medio de este fiction las razones que llevaron a Hans a actuar de tal manera y también lo que fue de él una vez que fue expulsado del reino de Arendelle contada desde su punto de vista, esta es una precuela, un "durante" y una secuela de él.

La historia la tomo muy enserio, por lo que el fic será algo largo y con un trasfondo amplio. La aparición de Elsa y Anna tendrá su lugar, pero -repito- la historia tiene como protagonista a Hans y sus 12 hermanos.

Los nombres y personalidades de los 13 príncipes y los reyes no me los he inventado yo, son nombres y descripciones oficiales. (Hay imágenes que se pueden encontrar en la red). Y el reino del sol existiendo paralelamente en el mundo de Arendelle, llamado oficialmente "Corona", también es cannon (Es el reino de Rapunzel).

Sin embargo me he inventado otros datos extra. Como la historia y el nombre del reino de las islas del sur, así como la aparición de otros dos reinos (Las islas del este y del oeste).

Espero que les guste y lo disfruten. De mucho corazón para los amantes del Film y de Disney.

_**Antes de que se llevara a cabo la coronación de la reina de las nieves, algo sucedía en un reino muy lejano, situado en un archipiélago en el norte, al que se le llamaba popularmente como Las islas del Sur. **_

* * *

**CAP. 1°**

**Terribles Noticias**

El galope del caballo era veloz, rompía con el canto de los grillos y el silbido del viento. Despertó al guardia del castillo que cubría su turno nocturno. Era un mensajero que había cabalgado a toda velocidad desde el puerto.

EL guardia se incorporó de inmediato, pues cuando un mensajero tiene tanta prisa a esa hora sólo puede significar una cosa: está cargado de noticias urgentes, así que se apresuró a recibirlo.

El caballo se detuvo frente el portón del palacio. El jinete empuñaba un sobre sellado con el emblema oficial de las verdes islas del este.

—Noticias urgentes para el rey—Explicó, mientras intentaba recuperar el aliento.

Al poco tiempo la puerta de los aposentos reales sonaban con rudeza.

Anneliese, la reina, se aferró a la lana y piel de oso que conformaban el cobertor de la cama.

—Amor llaman a la puerta— Avisó proporcionándole un codazo al hombre que roncaba a su lado.

—¿A estas horas de la noche? — Gruñó aquél mientras se rascaba los ojos.

Se incorporó de la cama, aún adormilado y cruzó hacia el otro lado de la habitación.

Anneliese volvió a hundir la mejilla en su cojín de plumas, sentía la cabeza pesada y ansiaba regresar al sueño, sin embargo no podía ignorar la conversación al extremo de la habitación real.

—Una carta desde Las Islas del Este — Anunció el guardia —Es urgente su majestad.

—Para haber interrumpido mi sueño, más vale que sea de vida o muerte— Volvió a gruñir la ronca y cansada voz del rey. Abrió el sobre y comenzó a leer.

A medida que sus ojos se movían sobre el papel, se olvidaba del sueño y sus cejas se apretaban la una contra la otra, en una expresión de desconcierto.

—¡No, no puede!...— Exclamó encolerizado —…¡Ese bastardo!— Gritó tan fuerte que desvaneció en cuestión de segundos el sueño de Anneliese..—¡Llama a mi consejo ahora mismo!, levántalos de sus camas y que se reúnan conmigo— Ordenó el Rey arrugando el papel.

El guardia le dirigió una educada reverencia y se apresuró a acatar la orden.

El rey se encaminó velozmente directo al armario para colocarse las primeras prendas a su alcance.

—¿Qué sucede?— preguntó Anneliese en un bostezo.

—¡Terribles noticias!.


	2. El menor de los 13

**Este capítulo está dividido en 3 partes**

* * *

**CAP. 2° **

**Parte 1: El Menor De Los 13**

El príncipe Hans despertó cuando escuchó el correteo de sus hermanos al otro lado de la puerta de su habitación.

¿Qué era todo ese alboroto?, se preguntó. El reloj sobre su cómoda marcaba las cuatro de la mañana.

Se asomó fuera de su cuarto para ver cómo sus hermanos murmuraban entre ellos mientras se encaminaban hacia el piso inferior. Tenían vestimentas improvisadas y mal puestas, seguramente, aquellas que primero tomaron del armario. No podía sentirse más confundido.

En ese momento pasó delante suyo el hermano más robusto. Con sus casi dos metros de alto y esa constitución voluminosa, siempre le había recordado un oso lanudo de las montañas.

—¡Robert! —Le llamó —¿Que está pasando?.

Robert, el doceavo príncipe, giró su ancho cuello apenas mostrando su duro perfil.

—Regresa a la cama enano—Ordenó fríamente— Este asunto es para mayores.

—Pero si apenas eres un año mas grande que yo— Le recordó Hans ofendido.

—Aún no tienes edad para estar en el consejo—Respondió secamente retomando su camino escalera abajo.

Hans regresó a la habitación, pero no a su cama. Se apresuró a cambiarse de prendas tan rápido como podía mover sus brazos para acomodarse su camisa. Se las arregló para salir de su habitación a brincos bruscos mientras se acomodaba sus pantalones.

Mientras sus hermanos se reunían en la planta baja del castillo él batallaba con el abotonado de su blusa.

Entonces notó que, de las trece habitaciones, había una que permanecía cerrada. Ladeó la cabeza sin comprender por qué aquél no habría acudido al llamado de su padre. Era la puerta de su hermano Linus, después de Robert, Linus era quién era más cercano a él en edad.

Hans se acercó a la puerta de Linus y se aventuró a tocar tímidamente

—¿Linus?—Preguntó.

—Largo enano—Respondió el otro de mal humor. Su voz siempre había sido macabra y rasposa, su actitud distante y cortante. Hans entreabrió la puerta y pronto sintió una corriente helada. Linus siempre había amado el frío.

—¿No sabes lo que está ocurriendo? —Preguntó al onceavo príncipe.

—¡He dicho largo! —Ladró lanzando un objeto de cristal al mismo tiempo. Hans tubo que moverse rápido para esquivarlo. Aquél golpeó la puerta y se rompió en millones de piezas.

—Detesto su mal genio—Exclamó Hans para si mismo una vez que cerró la puerta.

No se sentía tan sólo ahora que sabía que no era el único príncipe excluido, pero, a pesar de todo, aún tenía hambre de información, Se sentía empujado a involucrarse como fuera posible en los asuntos reales y enterarse de lo que ocurría en el palacio.

**Parte 2: Dentro de los Muros**

Encendió una vela y bajó veinte peldaños de la escalera alfombrada en borgoña.

Se detuvo para mirar desde su lugar, a través del balaustre decorado en bronce y oro, cómo once de sus hermanos hablaban preocupadamente en voz baja entre ellos. Estaban a mitad de la amplia estadía de los retratos de la ascendencia de la familia, justo enfrente de lo que se denominaba "sala del consejo".

Súbitamente guardaron silencio cuando su padre, el rey, se reunió con ellos. Le saludaron con una reverencia pareja y respetuosa, un protocolo diplomático del palacio. Hans sabía que sus hermanos solían acatar los protocolos fielmente cuando las cosas eran serias.

La intriga le estaba comiendo la cabeza. ¿Qué diablos está pasando?.

Tan pronto como el rey llegó, abrió las labradas manijas de la puerta que daba entrada a la sala del consejo.

Los príncipes les siguieron el paso con el mismo semblante de respeto, con esas las barbillas en alto. Cuando el último de los príncipes se introdujo al salón, se aseguró de emparejar la puerta correctamente y cerrarla bajo seguro; De ahora hasta el amanecer, lo que ocurriera en el salón pasaría hacer estrictamente confidencial.

Después de eso, la planta baja del castillo había regresado a su quietud silenciosa.

Hans estaba decidido en participar en esa junta y enterarse de la extraña situación, se negaba estar rezagado en la ignorancia y la indiferencia. Una puerta bajo llave no lo detendría. Él tenía un as bajo la manga que ninguno de sus otros hermanos o el rey conocía.

Bajó las escaleras hacia el pasillo inferior aún con la vela en sus manos.

Como el hermano menor, solía ser el menospreciado y por tanto excluido de las actividades que realizaban sus doce hermanos mayores. Por ese motivo había sido un niño algo solitario y ocioso, con mucho tiempo libre dentro del castillo; Y como cualquier niño curioso, comenzó a vaguear en su jaula de oro recorriéndola de rincón a rincón. Así fue como descubrió los pasadizos secretos que se escondían tras sus muros de piedra. En realidad se trataban de pasillos de emergencia para que los huéspedes de alcurnia pudieran escapar en casos extremos, la mayoría de los palacios viejos, como ése, los tenían.

Abrió, cual puerta, el pintoresco marco de plata del retrato en óleo de su difunto tatarabuelo. Aquél donde se mostraba en sus joviales épocas de rey, empuñando su espada y montando su purasangre de ébano. Era un cuadro gigantesco, Hans calculaba que medía tres metros de largo por seis de ancho, ocupaba la pared entera. Aquélla obra de arte ocultaba la entrada de uno de los pasadizos que Hans se sabía de memoria, conectaba directamente con el comedor, el salón de trofeos, y por supuesto, la sala del consejo.

El ahuecado pasadizo era básicamente una oquedad ratonera. Piedra vieja polvorienta y pestilente, telarañas en cada esquina y nidos de bichos en el piso. También era pequeña, por lo que Hans agradecía ser tan delgado, pensó que de haber heredado la complexión robusta de su hermano Robert sería sin duda todo un reto caminar por ese pasaje.

Algunos metros después, había desembocado detrás del escudo de armas de la familia real. Era un telar antiguo, tejido varios siglos atrás con hilos de lino y cera muy gruesos. Incluso Hans podía olfatear el aroma agrio de la capa de resina que lo mantenía colorido y bien conservado a pesar del tiempo.

Aquél telar adornaba el salón junto con otros escudos y cuadros, pero a diferencia de los otros, detrás de éste había un agujero mediante el cual Hans podía observar a través de los hilos sin ser observado.

Veía un escritorio largo y grueso de caoba bien pulida como el resto de los muebles del palacio. En la cabecera estaba el rey, y le seguían los príncipes por orden de nacimiento. Sobre la mesa había una maqueta de los cuatro reinos, las cuatro islas norteñas.

**Parte 3: Las Cuatro Islas**

—Padre ¿Qué es tan urgente?—Preguntó Klaus impaciente, el mayor de los trece. Tenía más de veinte años de diferencia con Hans y su bigote era tan tupido como el del rey. Era el primero en la línea de sucesión y por tanto, podía pasar como la copia rejuvenecida en voz, constitución y personalidad de su padre.

—Una carta desde las islas del oeste—Explicó el rey señalando un papel en su puño.

Lo acomodó en la mesa para que los presentes pudieran leerlo con sus propios ojos. Hans intentó alzar la vista desde su lugar, pero era inútil.

—Nos haz levantado a mitad de la noche por …"¿Esto?" —Enseguida se quejó Damien arqueando una ceja.

—¿Un compromiso real? — Secundó su gemelo Dereck, el octavo en la línea de sucesión.

Su padre asintió. Se dirigió hacia la maqueta sobre la mesa, dónde figuraba el mapa de los cuatro reinos, en cada uno había una leyenda: Arendelle localizado en el norte, Weselton, en el oeste, Wenderlle en el este y el reino de los trece príncipes, las islas del sur, Denherel.

—Las islas del este y oeste se han aliado— Explicó para todos. —Weselton y Wenderlle— Vocalizo mientras señalaba su maqueta. — Las familias se han unido mediante el compromiso de boda de la princesa del este y el rey del oeste.

—Puff…Otra boda real—Suspiró apático Damien —Envíen mis felicitaciones a la feliz pareja, yo me largo a dormir—Avisó sin darle importancia al asunto encaminándose rumbo a la salida.

El rey alcanzó a detenerlo por medio de sus ropas y lo obligó de un jalón a tomar su asiento.

—El reino del oeste …— Apuntó el rey posando su dedo en la maqueta , señalando con el índice Weselton—…Siempre ha intentado reconquistar el sur.

Procedió a aclararse la garganta y citar la historia de Denherel que se sabía desde niño

—Hace años, antes de que el padre de mi abuelo fuera rey, las islas del oeste dominaban las islas del sur. Explotaban sus tierras y se enriquecían de ellas. Las islas del sur comenzaron una rebelión, la cual fue encabezada por nuestra familia. Conseguimos dividirnos del yugo del oeste y levantar nuestro propio reino; Así fue como fuimos llamados El reino de las Islas del Sur.

—Pero eso fue hace años, estos son otros tiempos—Arguyó Robert —No comprendo como un compromiso real puede significar "el caos".

—En realidad, el rey del oeste siempre ha tenido intención de recuperar, lo que el llama, sus tierras robadas — Levantó sus dedos para subrayar las comillas. —Tan sólo le hacía falta una alianza poderosa… la del este— Ahora su dedo señaló la isla que se encontraba a 2000 kilometros al noreste de las islas del sur, Wenderlle .

—Pero las islas del este son pacíficos—Recordó con un bostezo aburrido Grant, tenía el aspecto de un leñador con todo su bello facial y su rostro rechoncho.

— Las islas del este tienen una única heredera, la princesa de Wenderlle —Reflexionó Klaus en voz alta— …pero contrayendo nupcias con el rey del oeste…

— El reino lo tendrá que compartir con su próximo esposo— Complementó el rey — Y con el reino del este en sus manos— continuó — Tendrá en su poder el ejército y los barcos suficientes para entrar en guerra.

— Nos podrán rodear—Dedujo serio y preocupado William, el décimo hermano, mientras miraba la maqueta — Nos podrán atacar mediante el flanco derecho e izquierdo de nuestra isla.

—¿Qué hay del norte? —Meditó Viktor, el hermano castaño que había sido el segundo en nacer.

—El rey de Weselton ha intentado por años convencer a la princesa del norte, Elsa, que se comprometa con él, pero parece que ella no está interesada—Argullo aquél reparando en la maqueta de la isla de Arendelle

—Debe ser por su aliento a pescado—Se burló Damien, uno de los gemelos, provocó que varios de los presentes soltaran una risa boba.

—En realidad Elsa, también ha rechazado un compromiso con cualquiera de ustedes—Aclaró el rey, y pronto la mesa quedó en un ofendido silencio.

—Es que no ha tenido el placer de conocerme— Aseguró el moreno de tez pálida y ojos azules con presunción y vanidad, Andrew de hecho, célebre por ser uno de los solteros más cotizados entre las nobles.

—Elsa es la legítima heredera de Arendelle—Continuó explicando el rey —Pronto cumplirá la edad suficiente para ser coronada reina; Lo menos que le interesa a una reina, es un príncipe que usurpe su trono.

—¿Podría arreglarse una alianza con Arendelle?—Sugirió Grant

—Arendelle siempre ha sido un reino pacífico, prefiere quedarse al margen de las guerras entre las otras islas—Aclaró el rey.

—¿Qué podemos hacer Padre?—Preguntó entonces Klaus.

El rey se acomodó su corbatín y enderezó la espalda—Klaus, Viktor, Nikolaus, Fredbjorn— Señaló a los cuatro mayores —Ustedes vendrán conmigo a las islas del oeste, visitaremos al rey de Weselton.

Los cuatro asentaron el rostro

—Alexander, Andrew, Damien y Derek— Señaló a la siguiente cuarteta de príncipes —...Ustedes viajarán al reino Corona, el reino del Sol...— Dirigió su dedo índice hacia un lugar en el mapa cuyo emblema figuraba un sol dorado. El reino se encontraba a cinco mil kilómetros de las cuatro islas norteñas. —...Tenemos lazos comerciales muy importantes, pediremos su apoyo.

Los gemelos se incorporaron casi al unísolo, de la misma manera, el príncipe de cabellos negros y facciones atractivas, Andrew, como aquél que usaba anteojos, Alexander, repitieron el gesto de entender y obedecer la orden asentando la barbilla.

—Grant, Wiliam y Robert—Se dirigió finalmente a los últimos tres —Ustedes se encargarán de preparar el reino para una posible guerra. Armamento, refugios para los civiles, y la flotilla naval de la isla.

Los tres también bajaron y subieron las barbillas en una determinada postura de escuchar la orden.

—¿Dónde carajo está Linus?—Preguntó entonces el rey al observar que faltaba uno de sus príncipes.

Hans no pudo evitar sentirse desplazado al no escuchar su nombre en esa sala. Incluso el aislado, mal geniudo y extraño de su hermano Linus tenía un papel en ese consejo. Se sintió tan infravalorado y rechazado por su padre, que pronto perdió el entusiasmo por seguir escuchando.

Se retiró de regreso a la estancia de los cuadros familiares. Nuevamente abrió el marco de su tátara abuelo para poder salir del pasadizo.

Recorrió el pasillo mirando los cuadros a su paso. Los reyes retratados en óleo que conformaban su linaje real. Lamentó profundamente ser el menor, el menospreciado, el decimotercero en la línea de sucesión.

Escuchó que la manija de la sala del consejo se abría y tan rápido como pudo se escondió tras una columna para no ser visto. Uno a uno los príncipes salieron, cada uno desprendiéndose del rey con una reverencia, preparándose para llevar a cabo las instrucciones encomendadas por su padre.

Hans salió detrás de la columna y caminó decidido hacia el rey.

—Quiero ayudar—Manifestó determinado.

Sintió como una mano pesada le proporcionaba un manotazo brusco y poco gentil, en la nuca.

—Él es tu rey—Regañó Robert—No le puedes hablar así.

Hans se apartó —Es mi padre tanto como el tuyo—Aclaró resuelto, sin dejarse intimidad por la altura de Robert, luego se giró hacia el rey—También soy un príncipe de éste reino y tengo derecho a tomar papel en esta situación.

El rey sólo le dirigió un frío y distante silencio que hizo flaquear el atrevimiento de Hans. El muchacho tragó saliva, arrepintiéndose de haberle hablado así al rey, pero ya lo había dicho y creyó que sería estúpido pedir disculpas.

—¿Nos has estado espiando enano?—Cuestionó Andrew disgustado.

El rey se aclaró la garganta —De hecho, Hans, tengo un trabajo para ti—Respondió.

—¿Enserio?—Exclamó Hans estupefacto arqueando una ceja. Pensó que lo primero que saldría de las barbas de su padre sería una buena regañada y lo segundo sería un discurso de cómo aquél era demasiado joven para ocuparse de los asuntos reales.

—Arendelle me ha invitado a celebrar la coronación de la princesa Elsa; Tu, como príncipe de las Islas del Sur, irás a representar al rey.

—¿Una celebración?— Repitió insultado el joven—El reino está a punto de entrar en guerra ¿Y yo tengo que atender una celebración?.

—Es lo que hace un príncipe—Le recordó el rey —Afinar lazos amistosos con otros reinos.

El soberano de las islas del sur no dijo más, emprendió la marcha rumbo a su alcoba.

Hans suspiró desilusionado y derrotado.

* * *

**Los trece Príncipes:**

**Rey: Malkolm **

**Reina : Anneliese**

**1° Klaus**

******2° Viktor**

**********3° Nikolaus**

**********4° ****Fredbjorn**

**************5° ****Alexander**

******************6° ****Andrew**

**********************7° ****Damien**

**************************9° Derek **

**************************10° Grant**

**************************11° Linus**

**************************12° Robert**

**************************13° Hans**

**************************Los cuatro reinos (Las cuatro islas norteñas):**

Arendelle está inspirado en Noruega, por tanto el reino tendría que estar situado al norte del globo terráqueo.

Tiene oficialmente tres vecinos: Las islas del sur, un reino llamado Weselton y otro reino más con quien tiene buen trato Elsa.

Así que me he inventado la localización: Weseltón, de donde es el Duque (El segundo villano del film) esta en el Oeste, es el reino mas cercano a Arendelle.

Al sur está -lógico- las islas de donde procede Hans. Le he llamado "Denherel" en una mezcla entre Arendelle y el apellido del autor del cuento de la reina de las nieves "Hans Andersen"

El cuarto reino, aunque existe dentro del film pero no se le da mucha importancia, Wenderlle (El nombre me lo he inventado) "islas del este", oficialmente el reino queda cercano a las islas del sur, pues el dignatario que al final encierra a Hans, se ofrece a entregarlo a sus hermanos.

Esos cuatro reinos conforman las cuatro islas norteñas.

Pero hay oficialmente otros reinos, entre esos está "Corona", el reino del sol, localizado mucho mas al sur, inspirado en Alemania. Es de dónde procede Rapunzel.


	3. Anna

**CAP. 3**

**Anna**

_**Parte 1: Las torres de Arendelle**_

Había pasado una semana desde que partió el barco desde sus islas natales. A pesar de que era verano, sentía el aire norteño frío, similar al que soplaba en otoño en las islas del sur.

Cepillaba a su purasangre en la cabina inferior del barco. Se llamaba Sitron, en honor a su zumo favorito; Había sido el regalo de su décimo octavo cumpleaños, de eso ya habían pasado algunos años, le había enseñado algunos trucos durante esos años. Era un corcel criado y reservado para el uso exclusivo de la nobleza del sur. El caballo poseía dos tonalidades de colores, negro y blanco, lo que lo convertía en un corsel inusual y exótico.

**—**Mi padre piensa que soy muy joven — Le comentaba al equino cómo si de otro humano se tratara **—**Pero si logro convencer a Elsa de que apoye a Denherel en la guerra, podría ganarme algo de respeto.

EL caballo respondió con un relinche, Hans le gustaba imaginar que se trataba de un gesto de apoyo.

—Quizá…— Caviló el joven — pueda llegar a enamorar el duro corazón de Elsa.

Sonrió para sí mismo cuando miró el reflejo de su cara en el filo de su espada

—… No estoy nada mal—Opinó con vanidad.

El caballo respondió con otro relinchido, pero esta vez parecía reír con tanta agriedad como su nombre.

— ¡Oye!—Exclamó ofendido —Domino como ningún otro el arte de conquistar a una mujer —Presumió.

—¿Enserio? —Cuestionó uno de los marinos del barco abordo.

—Ejem—Hans se aclaró la garganta con vergüenza, no esperaba que alguien más escuchara todo eso—Pensé que no había nadie.

—Joven príncipe lamento ser yo quien le ponga las botas al piso, pero no hay hombre que pueda acercarse a Elsa— Aseguró el marino.

Hans dejó de cepillar al caballo y se incorporó para poder apreciar desde la ventana del barco las torres del castillo de Arendelle, que comenzaban a vislumbrarse entre las olas del mar.

— Quizá ni uno de ellos ha sabido conquistarla—Replicó Hans convencido de que él podría ser el primero en cruzar la barrera de hielo.

—Las princesas de Aredelle son un verdadero misterio para todo el mundo, incluso para Arenndelle mismo—Aseguró el hombre mientras miraban cómo poco a poco se acercaban a las islas del norte.—Todo cambió cuando aquél barco se hundió, con los dos reyes abordo…—Lamentó el marino cómo si rememorara aquellos tiempos con nostalgia.

—¿Ha dicho princesas?—Preguntó el joven castaño apartando por primera vez la mirada del mar para observar directamente al marino.

EL hombre suspiró y volvió a mirar e castillo de Arendelle—El reino está a cargo de dos huérfanas muy jóvenes; Si no fuera por los tratos comerciales que el difunto rey estrechó, no sé qué hubiese sido del reino.

—Su majestad— Interrumpió un hombre a la puerta —El barco está por atracar— Anunció.

El marino se inclinó de mentón para despedir al joven. Se dirigió ala cubierta para preparar el atraco en el muelle de su destino.

— ¿Listo para galopar en Arendelle, Sitrón? —Preguntó al corcel, quién respondió con un relinche alegre.

_**Parte 2: La llave a la Corona**_

Al poco tiempo Hans se veía montando a su caballo sobre el piso de piedra de la escollera de Arendelle.

No era el único diplomático en el reino, había unos cuantos paseando por ahí. Sobre todo le atrapó la vista la embarcación con el escudo del reino de Wiselton. Pero en él no abordaba un rey, abordaba un duque anciano y desagradable, ni siquiera era miembro de la familia real, era un delegado comerciante de las islas del oeste. No podía sentirse más humillado, incluso Wiselton había enviado a un diplomático de bajo perfil para atender algo tan banal como la coronación de Elsa. Esto le reafirmaba que los políticos de alta alcurnia, de importancia, no se encontrarían festejando en Arendelle, estaban ahora mismo encargándose de una guerra inminente.

Inspeccionó desde ahí la flotilla comercial del reino de las huérfanas, aquellas embarcaciones con los estandartes que actualmente se encontraban rindiendo culto a su próxima reina. Por un momento Hans visualizó que su escudo de armas adornaba aquellos estandartes y los colores de su casa pigmentaban las banderas. Sumido en esa imagen, imaginó lo que podría hacer con aquello en su poder, de tener todos esos barcos a su cargo los utilizaría sabiamente, servirían para hacer frente a las islas del oeste, servirían para defender a Denherel y a su familia, no para ornamentar la coronación de una princesa.

Arendelle como aliada podría salvar la vida de su gente, incluso prevenir la guerra misma. Suspiró de impotencia al recordar su propósito de viaje, forjar lazos amistosos con aquel reino.

El caballo paró en seco y un chillido le desconcentró, alguien se había estampado en él. Estaba tan sumido en sus pensamientos que no había prestado atención al camino. De alguna manera una muchacha se había golpeado en el caballo y caído de sentón en un bote de remos.

—¡HEY! —Exclamó la joven que hora se balanceaba en uno de los botes a la orilla del malecón. Por fortuna Sitron sostenía el extremo de éste, evitando así que la chica cayera al agua. Había pasado tan deprisa que no había entendido lo que sucedía.

—¡Cómo lo siento! ¿Te hiciste daño? — Se le ocurrió preguntar al príncipe sureño. Si su padre le hubiera visto, seguro le hubiese reprendido con un manotazo en la nuca, le hubiera citado las reglas del protocolo real: Un príncipe no debe caer en este tipo de descuidos mientras monta un corcel. Un príncipe ni por accidente puede arrollar a una dama.

Por fortuna la chica estaba bien, de hecho, estaba sonriendo. Se encontraba tendida en el bote con la falda descolocada y un trozo de basura en su tocado.

—¿Qué tal?— Saludó coqueta, después su vista se disparó con vergüenza, balbuceó—Haaa.. No, no me pasó nada —Aseguró tímida.

—¿Estás segura?—Preguntó Hans, imaginó que estrellarse contra un caballo y caer de sentón sobre un bote debía ser por lo menos doloroso.

—Si…—Mintió aquella

Desmontó a Sitron y se apresuró a ayudarla a incorporarse. Menuda bienvenida a Arendelle, Elsa no se tomaría bien saber que, lo primero que hizo el príncipe de las islas del sur al llegar a su reino, había sido arrollar a una mujer.

—…Es que no vi por dónde corría, pero estoy bien—Explicó tras su sonrisa jovial y aún tímida —Enserio.

—Qué suerte—Manifestó aliviado Hans en voz alta, lo último que faltaba era tener a una chica con un hueso roto en su historial.

Estiró la mano hacia la chica, aquella estaba cubierta de un guante blanco. La joven rubia la tomó dibujando una sonrisa en sus finos labios.

Hasta entonces Hans pudo notar que no se trataba de una aldeana o una mujer cualquiera. Unas manos tan suaves, bien cuidadas y una piel de leche tersa, sólo podían pertenecer a las doncellas de alcurnia. De la misma manera, su vestido bordado de fractales y flores , así como su colgante en el cuello, advertían que aquella era una joven de alta cuna, seguramente a una de las distinguidas invitadas a la coronación.

Ahora Hans se sentía estúpido. ¿Cómo no lo había notado antes? Se reprendió mentalmente

—¡Ho!, Príncipe Hans de las Islas del Sur —Se apresuró a presentarse junto con una inclinación diplomática cómo se dictaba en el protocolo de etiqueta.

—Princesa Anna de Arendelle—Contestó aquella.

—¿Princesa?—Exclamó aquél con sorpresa.

¡Joder! Maldijo mentalmente. Acababa de golpear a la mismísima princesa de Arendelle. ¡Mierda!, ¡mierda!, se repitió algunas veces así mismo, ¿Cómo podía suavizar esa primera impresión con ella?.

—Mi Lady— Se inclinó de una rodilla. Fue lo primero que se le ocurrió hacer.

Pronto notó que el bote dónde tenía su rodilla caía directo al agua, haciéndolo perder el balance por completó y provocando que estuviera a punto de caer encima de la rubia, pero sus manos fueron rápidas e instintivamente la tomó con caballerosidad por la cintura, evitando que así esta saliera de chapuzón al agua. "Seré idiota" pensó, se había olvidado que lo único que mantenía el bote estable era la pierna de su purasangre que servía de contra peso. Maldijo la hora en que enseñó al caballo a inclinarse delante de una mujer. Nuevamente se salvó por un pelo de nabo, cuando el caballo posó el casco en el borde del bote.

La princesa ahora estaba tendida sobre él, no podía dejar de sentirse avergonzado e incómodo.

—Perdón—Exclamó.

—Hay, ¡Que torpe!—Manifestó la princesa ruborizada. —Tú no, claro, me refiero a que la torpe soy yo—Aclaraba mientras se incorporaba con vergüenza —Tu eres lindo…—Dejó escapar inconscientemente—¿Qué dije?— se reprendió a si misma.

Hans pretendió no haberla escuchado, pero evidentemente el alago le hizo respirar más tranquilo, tan pronto como logró ponerse de pie ayudó a levantar gentilmente a la princesa.

—Quiero disculparme por golpear a la princesa de Arendelle con mi corcel— Expresó tan educadamente cómo le había enseñado su hermano Andrew a dirigirse hacia las doncellas. —Y por cada momento después.

—No, no. no—Canturreó la chica despreocupada—Está bien—Aseguro sin mostrar rastro alguno de molestia —Yo no soy "esa" princesa; De haber golpeado a mi hermana Elsa…—advirtió a medida que desmontaba aquél bote—…se pondría "hiiirssh"—Señaló mediante un gesto y un chasquido. —Pero tienes suerte, soy yo solamente— Finalizó con un gesto modesto y sin disolver el semblante risueño.

—…¿Sólo tú?—Respondió, mientras reflexionaba internamente.

Hans había notado que la chica estaba nerviosa, pues eran los mismos nervios quienes hacían que hablara apresuradamente y con poca claridad, quienes hacían que caminara torpemente fuera del bote y no paraban de dibujar una risa infantil, boba y tímida en sus labios. Por fin las descifró con claridad las palabras del marino: "El reino está a cargo de dos huérfanas muy jóvenes", no sólo se referían a la edad de las princesas. Aquella era una princesa de título, pero su alma aún era de una niña joven, inocente, inexperta; temblando y sudando delante de la presencia de un chico. La joven princesa apenas le apartaba la mirad embelesada por el porte real de Hans, para girar el cuello y apreciar a su exótico purasangre mientras le acariciaba la barbilla. Todo en ella le decretaba al sureño que estaba delante de un ingenuo, e inofensivo ciervo de Arendelle. Se esperaba algo completamente distinto, se esperaba a una mujer difícil de roer, forjada de carácter imponente y fuerte, preparada para la responsabilidad de tomar las riendas de un reino: Una leona con sangre de acero quién hiciera a los príncipes temblar en su presencia y no al inverso.

¿Qué sabría ella de guerras? ¿Qué sabría de tácticas y alianzas políticas? ¿Estrategias militares? ¿Economía? ¿Liderazgo?... Caramba, era una adolescente que cayó verde del árbol. Seguramente lo único que ambicionaba en la vida era un matrimonio feliz.

La miró por algunos segundos en silencio. Pensaba lo injusta que había sido la vida. Aquella oveja dócil tendría un reino próspero en sus pies, mientras que él, alguien que se había preparado la vida entera para ser un líder, quién deseaba más que nunca ser tomado en cuenta, se veía, cada vez más lejos, de una corona que le pertenecía por derecho, vocación y linaje.

Las campanas a lo lejos rompieron aquél silencio, no le dieron ni tiempo de soltar un suspiro, a diferencia de la chica a quien las manos le sudaban y el corazón le palpitaba con velocidad.

—¡Las campanas!, ¡la coronación!— Exclamó la chica —Ya.. ya me tengo que ir — Avisó apresurada mientras se alejaba con la misma torpeza. —ya me voy ahora…He, ¡Adiós! — Se despidió cantarina y nerviosa. La chica dio media vuelta y salió disparada hacia dónde se producía el sonido de las campanas.

Hans se limitó a levantar su palma forrada de su inseparable guante blanco. Aún asimilaba ese primer encuentro y la revelación de… ¿Cómo dijo que se llamaba?, ¿Anna?... Pronto descubrió que el caballo le había "imitado" el ademán —Hay, no! — Exclamó. ¡MALDITA LA HORA EN QUE TAMBIÉN LE ENSEÑÉ A DESPEDIRSE! Pensó al caer al agua y verse empapado de cuerpo entero.

Apartó el bote sobre su cabeza y escupió un trago de agua que ingirió accidentalmente. La mujer no se había dado cuenta de su caída, seguía corriendo, alejándose a zancadas rápidas que le hacían batallar con las faldas de su fino vestido verde. Entonces, Hans lo entendió, fue como si una vela iluminara el camino y le dictara lo que debía hacer. La respuesta estaba ahí : Era Anna, ese ciervo dócil, enamoradizo e ingenuo. Parecía que estaba escrito. No le costaría nada conquistarla, lo único que ella veía era un príncipe, un prospecto que le conduciría a un utópico matrimonio de cuento. El destino le había puesto en bandeja de oro, listones, cabellos rubios y ojos azules, la llave a la corona que toda su vida había deseado. La corona de Arendelle. Le otorgaría el respeto de sus hermanos y el reconocimiento de su padre, la paz en su reino, la flotilla naval que protegería las islas del sur. Con Arendelle en su poder, dejaría de ser el décimo tercero príncipe, sería un rey.

Una vez convencido, Hans sonrió para si mismo, por primera vez en mucho tiempo, se sentía esperanzado y feliz.


End file.
